


Not That Bad

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Having a cavity isn’t a good thing but you hate the dentist. Jensen knows you need to go so he tricks you into going.





	Not That Bad

“Alright, I hope you like it,” Jensen said as he placed food in front of you. It was date night and when you picked out a popsicle stick from the date jar, it said home-cooked meal and a movie night in your own home.

“You know I will. You’re an amazing cook.” You leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling away. He grinned and got his own plate before sitting next to you.

“You know, I’m glad you pulled that stick from the jar. I think this is better than some restaurant.” Jensen said while biting into his steak.

“Yeah, I agree one hundred percent.” You smiled and took a bite, moaning at the flavor. However, when you began to chew, a shooting pain sprouted from one of your molars and you spit out the food, wincing at the pain.

“Wow, is it really that bad?” Jensen asked.

“No, it’s delicious. My tooth hurts.” You pressed your hand against your jaw and Jensen got up, before coming closer to you.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“It really hurts. Is there anything wrong? Did I cut my gums or something?” You asked, opening your mouth for him to see. He left your side and got a flashlight before shining it in your mouth. He moved your lips to get a better view but nothing was wrong.

“No, there isn’t anything there.” Jensen put the flashlight away.

“That is so weird.” You said and looked at the food your husband worked hard to prepare.

“Should we go to the doctor?” He asked, not knowing if it was that serious or not.

“Nah, I think it might be tooth sensitivity. You know I get that from time to time. It’ll go away tomorrow. I just won’t eat on that side. Come on, we can still have a nice dinner.” You said with a smile and he nodded.

“You’re right.” He smiled and continued eating his food. You threw away the piece you spit out and continued eating on the other side of your mouth. You were glad there was no pain on that side.

* * *

The next morning, the pain in your mouth was long forgotten. You had a nice evening with your husband and an even better night in your bed. So, when you walked into the kitchen and saw Jensen making you breakfast, your mouth watered at the sight.

“Something smells good.” You said and walked up to him, giving him a kiss.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better.” He said after you pulled away.

“Huh?”

“Your mouth. It’s better right?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. It was nothing.” You smiled and sat at the table, watching your husband cook. After he was done, he brought you the food and got himself some.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” He asked, glad he was on hiatus so he could spend a lot more time with you. You were just a housewife since you could easily live off his paycheck alone. It gave you some relaxing time to yourself and you could spend time with him in Vancouver where he films without worrying about a job. To keep yourself busy, you volunteered at local charities and things to help out the community but there was nothing going on this week.

“Well, the new Avenger movie is out if you want to see that later? Oh, and I wanted to stop off at Barnes and Noble because my stack of books is getting kind of low.” You smiled, taking a bite of the delicious omelet he made. You didn’t think about the pain you had last night and bit into the food but cried out in pain before spitting the food out. You got tears at this pain since it was worse than before. Your bottom molars began to throb in pain. When you pressed your tongue against the side of it to help the pain, it actually made it worse.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Jensen asked, getting out of his seat.

“I don’t know, this is worse than last night. Oh God, it hurts.” You let the tears fall and he grabbed the flashlight again before looking into your mouth.

“You’re bleeding a little bit. Shit, we should take you to the dentist. This could be a cavity or something.” Jensen said and you immediately refused.

“No way. I am not going to the dentist.” You pushed your plate of food away. Even eating on the other side would still be painful, you knew that much.

“Sweetheart, you’re in pain. They’ll fix it right up.”

“No, I am not going to the dentist. I’ll be fine. The pain will go away sooner or later. I’ll take some painkillers. I’ll be fine.” You said before standing up and getting some medicine.

“Y/N, this could be something huge and ignoring it would only make it worse.” Jensen tried but shut up when you gave him a death glare.

“Jensen Ross, I am not going to the dentist. End of story.”

“Okay, fine,” Jensen said but he was already forming another plan. He wasn’t going to let you sit there in pain. You were always a stubborn woman which is one of the reasons he fell in love with you but this was insane. Fuck your fear of going to the dentist.

* * *

Later that day you were putting an ice pack on your jaw since the pain was getting worse. You hated the dentist and hated that you had to go twice a year for a cleaning. But you didn’t want to go any more than you had to. It just sucked that you let this happen to you.

“Hey, sweetheart?” Jensen said, poking his head in your bedroom.

“Yeah?” You asked, putting the ice pack down.

“So, I was thinking…”

“Save it. I’m not going to the dentist.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. The Avenger movie is playing soon. Want to go?”

“Yeah! Sure!” You brightened up, hoping the sight of Chris Evans will distract you. You actually met Chris Evans once on the red carpet. It was a dream come true. You got ready and before you knew it, you were in the car, Jensen driving. You brought the ice pack with you because it was helping a little bit. You were hoping that something at the theater would help your pain.

As Jensen approached the theater, instead of parking, he drove past it.

“Jen, you missed the theater.” You said as your husband drove through the complex.

“No, I didn’t.” He said, pulling right in front of a dentist office.

“No! Jensen!” You yelled at him before staying in your seat.

“Sweetheart, you need to get that fixed.”

“No, I am not getting out of the car.” You crossed your arms and he sighed. He got out and walked over to your side, opening the door. You didn’t move but he leaned over to take your seat belt off. You started to fight him but he was much stronger than you.

“Jensen! Stop it!” You yelled but he got the seat belt off you before he got you out of the car.

“No, you have to go inside. I will be right there next to you. You won’t feel a thing,” He said but you struggled against him. “Don’t make me pick you up.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” You challenged him. He shrugged and picked you up by your legs, throwing you over his shoulder. “Jensen Ross Ackles!!” He shut the car door and locked it before walking to the office. People were looking over which embarrassed you but it didn’t bother you because the most embarrassing thing that happened to you was tripping on the red carpet for everyone to see. So, this was nothing.

“Are you going to behave?” He asked and you hit his back before he let you down.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. I want a divorce.” You glared at him.

“Stop being so dramatic and get your ass in there.” He rolled his eyes, knowing that was an empty threat. You groaned but walked into the office anyway because you knew Jensen would have no problem carrying you inside.

You got your name down and when it was being called, your hands were shaking.

“Calm down, it’s going to be alright.”

“Bite me.” You whispered as you followed the dentist to the back. Jensen was there next to you the whole time, even when they put you under. The procedure was quick and painless and you woke up feeling loopy. Even after he took you home, you were still kind of out of it but Jensen didn’t care.

“Okay, come on, in we go,” Jensen said, bringing you inside the house.

“I feel funny.” You giggled as you walked to your bedroom.

“I know. The effects will wear off soon.” Jensen said, putting you in bed.

“Hey!” You groaned, looking at him.

“What?”

“We forgot to see the movie. I wanted to see Chris Evans.” You complained. Jensen laughed and took your shoes off for you.

“We’ll see the movie tomorrow after you’re better, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, get some rest and when you wake up, you should feel much better.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.” You smiled at him.

“If I don’t, who will?” Jensen joked.

“Bite me.” You muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
